


Sugar, Butter, Flour...

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [28]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Gender, Healthy Relationships, Mentions of Fae Magic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gender, Other, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Queerplatonic Relationships, Timestamp, wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: [Set in an AU fusion of my own design, this fic matches that universe in tone but hopefully stands alone].Winchester is a chef, working in a profession which is heavily gendered. Assumptions are made, but home remains a balm.





	Sugar, Butter, Flour...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumquisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumquisum/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [EmilysRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilysRose/pseuds/EmilysRose) in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> I hope this passes muster. This is a favorite AU that I easily slip back into. It is a long series and not organized very well, but I'm hoping this stands alone. Title from the Broadway musical rendition of Waitress.

For a while after you graduate (you actually graduate after all of it, after all), you’re away from what counted as family, the one that ended with blood. You’re still with Shadow Moon and you can’t believe that either, but you don’t have to answer awkward questions except at work.

You’re a chef. And that’s fine--you’re good at it, you enjoy the food and you always cooked for Sam. 

The bar isn’t as high as it could be, because of who they think you are. The bar isn’t as high as it could be. The challenges of the job really just _aren’t_ , and the battles that need to be won are sometimes much more straightforward.

They think you are binary, without even having the word. They think you are _him_. Especially when it suits them.

You try not to make it about that. Who they think you are. You try to stick up for yourself. You’re not even sure if it’s right to settle in one place. It’s peaceful, though, in the kitchen, even amid all the noise.

It’s just that you wish it wasn’t so very this.

So very loud in the ways that invalidate who you are.

The way you Can’t. Just. Be.

The way it would never work.

You make your way home to Shadow, and he is, forever, a balm, especially now. In some ways this is tougher than it was fighting Technical Boy or PTSD had been. It has to do with exactly who you are, down to the marrow of your bones. Still, you can handle it, and it doesn’t need to be said that food is an offering that you can make, or take home to those you’d call. You’re especially good at just knowing the things you need to about food. Like when something of that nature is needed--by you or anyone else.

Intuition. That’s what the kids are calling it these days.

You can taste the subtle differences in anything, savor them, and reproduce them.

At home, you are almost nameless, and pronouns are known to be extraneous for you. You’re so tired of being _him_ that you drop it like a light rainfall, a layer of clothes, at the door. You don’t even mind the way your blessing as one of the fae (you can almost say it now) interacts with all of this. The ways that the shiny manages to make this just that much more bearable. And Shadow is Shadow. The two of you are settled in yourselves. This is another way you snatch at peace. He is forever backing you when it’s needed.

Forever. One day Shadow promised you that, without a ring or a kiss. And the one main thing about Shadow is, in a world of tricksters, monsters, you can believe Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> For EmilysRose and also sumquisum because she always asks for timestamps in this 'verse.


End file.
